Behind The Mask
by Antares808
Summary: This is about Robin and a love triangle with Raven and Starfire. Robin falls in love with Raven but they learn that after Trigon was defeated her purpose in life is taken away. Later he's back with Star but starts to break down a year after Raven's death.


Raven died with love. After Trigon was destroyed her existence began to perish. With her source and purpose gone, her life was slowly taken. One year later her grave stood alone on the shores of Titans Tower. Robin leaned against it and lost his thoughts with the wind. He fiddled with the grass and every so often hid his face to stop bursts of tears. He always held it in. His true emotions were kept to himself until Raven went inside his head. Since then he had always confided in her and she confided in him. Now he had to keep it inside again. But this time it was harder because he knew how it felt to be with someone who understood. He rose and left the site without looking back. This was the first time he'd been there since she died and he didn't plan on returning until next year. He went in the tower and cautiously walked through the halls. He wanted to keep his steps quiet, not wanting anyone to know where he was going. Finally he reached it, Ravens room. He stood there for a while staring at the door. Should he? Could he? What would be in there? Nobody had been in there since she died. No one had really been in there much when she was alive. Would it be disrespectful? Before he knew it his hand reached out and the door opened. "Robin?" His heart exploded at the voice. He panicked and closed the door to Ravens untouched chamber. "Robin?" The voice was closer. "I'm over here Starfire" he said calmly. As she approached him her eyes fell on the door. "Oh, are you mournful?" she asked. "I'm ok" he replied. She smiled. "I have a gift" she said excitedly. She led him to her pink room. He trailed behind her, his thoughts far from her, but her voice broke into his head "Robin, sit here. I have to get it." She disappeared into her closet and soon Robin lay down and his thoughts went somewhere else. His focus was bringing him back to the day Raven died, a moment in time that he pushed back and ignored up until now.

It was after a mission; she had lost all her powers and was useless in the fight. Later she blew it off as nothing so her friends wouldn't worry. Raven was always mysterious so they assumed it was fine. But Robin knew better. That night he knocked on her door but there was no answer. He went throughout the whole tower looking for Raven. Then at last he spotted her blue cloak in the wind as she sat alone on the towers roof. "Raven! Please tell me what's going on!" He sounded desperate, she sounded calm. "Robin, you know me better than anyone." He sat down beside her. "Please talk to me, Raven." She turned to look at his face. "Can I have one last request?" "Of course" he said his voice shaky. "Let me see your eyes" He hesitated but only for a second. He removed the mask but his eyes were closed. "Anything for you" he whispered. He opened his eyes and for the first time the two looked at each other eye to eye. His were blue and full of tears. A moment of silence passed then Raven spoke softly. It seemed like she might cry." I thought this would be a new beginning, but without Trigon there is no me. Her eyes shut and she battled with the tears. But soon she began to cry. "I won't be here much longer" "Don't say that!" Robin almost yelled. "You'll be ok. I'll find a way to save you" She took a deep breath, "Robin, I'm going to die"

"Robin? Robin!" He leaped up from Starfires bed. He must have fallen asleep. "I'm sorry it took so long to find." She sat next to him and opened her hands. The present was a handmade figurine made of wood. He straightened his posture and his face. She stared at her creation proudly and gestured for him to take it. He picked it up and examined it. It was a boy and girl dancing together. The girl was slightly taller and the boy was wearing a mask. "Do you like it?" she asked. "Its amazing, did you carve it yourself?" She smiled sweetly and nodded. "Thanks Star. This is a really nice gift." He said as he got up and left the room. That wasn't how Starfire imagined he'd respond. She watched him leave, disappointed. She wanted to share a special moment with her boyfriend but he seemed so distant.

Robin walked to his room. He leaned against the wall and stared at the gift. He stroked the wooden girl's hair. He watched the two dance in the moonlit night. She was so beautiful that night and now that moment was in his hand. He put the couple in a glass case to preserve their happiness. If only he could do the same with him and Starfire. He couldn't help but feel Raven in between them. He looked in the mirror. His mask was on, as always. Only Raven has seen his eyes, not even Star. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep and right back into Ravens arms.

After his talk with Raven, one year ago, they had gone down to the shore and fallen asleep. His arm was around her and he held her close. He wanted to protect her, this girl he cared for so much. He only wished he could sacrifice himself so she could live. Their hands connected and his mask was on the ground next to them. As the air got cold Robin woke up. He didn't want to disturb Raven so he watched her and stroked her violet hair. She woke up soon after. "He helped her to her feet. "We should go inside" he suggested. They walked up the shore but not for long. Raven fell, her body was paralyzed. "Raven!" Robin was in a panic. He couldn't even hide his fear. "I can't go on anymore, just stay with me." Of course, I'd never leave you." He sat down and held her in his arms. His blue eyes were full of terror as he stared at her. He pulled her close and kissed her, he could taste the tears. "I love you" he said. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you too, Robin." She was so light in his arms; he brought her weak body closer. He kissed her again; it seemed like the last moment of his life. But it was the last of hers. She didn't open her eyes again. Robin kissed her hand. His cried as he held the empty body of his love.

His door opened, and cyborg stood outside. Robin got up from his bed. "Can I come in?" Robin wiped his face. "Yeah, sure." He walked in but didn't sit. "Hey man, how are you feeling?" "I'm fine" Robin said. Cyborg sighed, "Ok, I'm going to get right to the point. You can't keep playing these games with Star. You said you were over this." I'm ok!" Robin shot back. "I'm not trying to lecture you, Robin" "Then don't!" "Just let me finish. You and Star have always had a thing for each other. Then all of a sudden you fall for Raven. Star learned to accept it and we were all good. Then Raven", he hesitated, "you know… Anyways, you said you came to terms with it and you told Star you really wanted to be with her." Robin looked down. "Every once in a while you get all depressed and ignore everyone and I'm sure it has something to do with Raven." "What are you trying to say?" Robin said. "All I'm saying is you can either sulk about this forever or let it go and start paying attention to the girl your with now." He didn't wait for a response; he just turned the light on and left Robin in his room. There was a crash and glass sprinkled on the floor. Robins mirror fell on the floor and broke in half. He turned off the light in his room and left to go wash his bloody fist. On his way to the bathroom he overheard his teammates talking.

"Let's just keep this to ourselves" he heard Cyborg say. "You mean to say that we cannot tell Robin?" "He can't fight! He's been way too grumpy" "I don't like keeping things from Robin." "It's for the best Star, just this once.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy left the tower for a mission without Robin. Robin barged in and looked at the teams computer. There was a robbery downtown. He slammed his fist down only to remember that it was bleeding. He was all alone in the tower so he let go and just screamed and sobbed. "What am I doing!" he yelled to no one. He fell onto the couch and began to remember Ravens funeral.

After her death he had carried her to the tower. Everyone was in shock. They had no idea about anything Raven told Robin about. Everyone was silent and looked at the ground while Cy examined her in the clinic. They were hoping to find any signs of life but they didn't. She was really gone. The next day her body was prepared and the funeral was set for that evening on the Titans Tower Island. The citizens of jump city were allowed to watch from a nearby ship. The titans and honorary titans from around the globe came to mourn the loss and comfort the team. Before the funeral Robin spent hours looking at himself in the mirror without his mask on trying to see if Raven was with him. He found nothing but heartache. He almost went to her funeral without the mask to honor their last memory together but he backed out and put it on. There were many little gifts and flowers on her tomb but Robin only had his heart to lay on her grave. Starfire was very downtrodden. Her and Raven, even though they were very different, became pretty close after they had switched bodies. All his friends and guests tried to console Robin but he stayed silent and guarded.

His stomach grumbled so he got up off the couch and went to find something to eat. He hadn't eaten much that day so he went into the fridge. He reached past the tofu bacon and grabbed a half eaten turkey sandwich. He sat at the table and ate the whole thing. A door opened and there was Starfire, surprised to see him. She looked at the floor. "Robin. I can no longer be with you" she so bluntly said. "Starfire! Can't we talk about this first?" "I have tried to talk to you. I am tired of knowing that I'm your second choice. I know if" she paused and clenched her fists. She drew up the confidence to continue. "I know if she was here you'd still be with her. You would take her out on the dates and kiss her and tell her nice things. Robin fiddled with his hands and stared intently at his empty plate. "You don't really love me and I can't be with you anymore." He couldn't think of anything to say so she left in a hurry trying not to let him see her tears. Robin didn't move. He held his breath thinking of all the times he had disappointed Star, starting with the day he fell in love with Raven.

His mind went back to when he told Star he wanted to be with her again. It was three months after Ravens death and Robin had been slowly recovering. He wanted to show his friends that he was ok and that they were all still a team. He decided to take them to the yearly carnival just like when they all first became a team. He and Starfire really connected then and Robin hoped this would be a great time to rekindle their relationship. Cyborg drove everyone there in the T- car. First they all did things together like go carts and the games. Robin won a big stuffed caterpillar and gave it to Star. She blushed and for the first time in three months he smiled. Cy and BB went to see who could win at basketball so Robin led Starfire to the Ferris wheel. He took her hand as she got aboard and she giggled. As they got higher the sun began to sink and the two got closer and closer. "Starfire, I want you to know that things have changed. I'm ready to move on." Her eyes lit up and as they stopped on the top of the Ferris wheel he kissed her. By the time they let go the sun was gone and stars face was glowing in the moon light. He truly felt passionate about her and didn't want to let her go. They held hands all night. Cy and BB smiled and whispered to each other. He really was happy and so was she. But recently he had lost that feeling and now it cost him Starfire.

Robin threw his dishes into the sink and wondered off into the halls of the tower. He was so tired and all of a sudden was filled with a tornado of emotions. His mind was full of confusing thoughts. "She left me but I love Raven! No! I used to love Raven but she's dead! I need Starfire!" He stumbled into the darkness asking questions and receiving no answers. He was breaking down and losing his grip. He had finally cracked under the weight he carried this whole year. He yelled out his thoughts. "I miss you Raven but I want to be with Starfire now!"He saw a flash of black and went silent. He slowly walked over to where he saw it and found himself in front of Ravens room. He felt summoned to it. He held his breath and just jumped inside. He was the first to go in since she died. He toured the dark room. There were shelves full of books, and mirrors, and figurines and decoration that were almost frightening. He saw an open book on the desk; the words were unrecognizable to him except one. It was the mark of scath that signified Trigons coming. She must have been reading this before she died to see if there was any way to save herself. Then he spotted a note. His name was written on it. His eyes popped open and his mouth dropped. His hand shook and his heart was beating hard as he reached for the letter. He carefully unfolded it and read it softly aloud.

"Dearest Robin,

You have been the most important person in my life. Your friendship alone has brought out so much good in me, and your love made me complete. I'm so sorry for what is happening but there's nothing we can do. I'm just glad that you're alive and well. Please don't dwell on this, for me. You have a whole life to live so live it well and I will always be with you.

Love, Raven.

He cried as he embraced the note. All of this time he had betrayed Raven by not living his life well as she asked him to. Then he stopped crying and smiled. "Starfire!" he said excitedly. He put the note in his belt and ran out of the room. "Starfire!" he yelled as he ran throughout the tower. He ran into the living room where everyone was. Starfire was at the table eating her planets pudding of sadness. "Don't eat another bite of that pudding, Star because we're going out to celebrate!" She looked confused and she got up. Before she could say anything he grabbed her and hugged her tight and said, "Star please just come with me." Cyborg, BB you guys start cooking. They ran for the kitchen to make ribs, fighting over tofu or meat. As they shuffled through the kitchen Robin led Starfire to the roof. "What is going on Robin?" Robin smiled and walked to the edge of the roof and yelled out to the city "I love Starfire!" Her eyes widened and she didn't know what to say. Earlier he was sulking and distant and now he was being happy and romantic. He walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "I love you Star and I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure it out. Princess Starfire will you be with me again?" She giggled and answered his question with a kiss on the cheek. His smile was real and his eyes were full of happiness. He wanted her to see that happiness." I have a gift for you Star" "Really?" "Just close your eyes" She closed her eyes as he took off his mask. Then she opened them to find herself staring into Robin's eyes, a sight she thought she'd never see. She was shocked and stared at them. Then she touched his face, "this is the best gift you could ever give me." He smiled so big and could barely contain his joy. He hugged so close as if he never wanted to let her go. Then he gave her a kiss, a real passionate kiss. Something he hadn't done in a long time. She looked at him, "so you're better now?" "Better than ever" he said honestly. "Come on, we need to celebrate."

That night after everyone fell asleep Robin slipped out and went down to the shore. One year ago he had nothing to put on Ravens grave but now he knew the perfect thing. He took off his mask and laid it by the tomb. "Goodbye Raven, I'll always have a place for you" With that he left feeling free and ready to love again.


End file.
